


Людям понравится

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фистинг с когтями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Людям понравится

— Да это же просто, браток, — Заверил его Логан. — Это типа как фистинг. Ну, ты знаешь. Только веселее.

— Э-э-э, — неуверенно протянул Реми.

— Точно веселее! — подтвердила Китти. — Главное не взорви все.

— Это было бы еще круче, — сказал Логан. — Но Чак не одобрит.

Он сжал руку в кулак и показал, как придется действовать Реми все эти полчаса позора.

— Положительный имидж, — попыталась убедить Гамбита Китти. — Людям должно понравиться.

— Гамбиту совсем не нравится, шери! — жалобно протянул Реми. — Гамбита могут увидеть его знакомые. И Гамбит все равно не сможет.

— Да ты че, в самом деле, браток, — Логан потянулся было за Локхидом, но Китти быстро убрала любимого плюшевого зверя за спину. Поэтому Логан схватил похожую на вудуистское исполнение куклу, изображавшую Крида.

Натянув ее на руку, Логан повертел ею перед носом Реми.

— Здравствуйте, детишечки! — прорычал он. — Сейчас дядя Саблезубый всех прибьет!

Саблезубый. Это слово сработало как триггер, и вырвавшиеся когти разодрали несчастную куклу в клочки. 

— Роуг всю ночь их шила! — обижено сказала Китти, подгребая к себе остальных тряпичных «актеров».

— А Гамбит взорвет, — пообещал Реми.

Запланированное Чарльзом пиар-представление кукольного театра Людей Икс для человеческих детишек усложнялось.


End file.
